Meet me Halfway
by ConstantlyParanoid
Summary: This is the story of when two young girls fell through a portal into the avengers universe. Sam arrives on the helecarrier with the avengers, while her best friend Cass arrived in Loki's base. Will the two ever reunite? Will the two fans accidently discover superpowers within themselves? Read and Review to find out! Ships: Clintasha and pepperoni. Cover image is Cass and Sam. OCxOC
1. Who are you!

**Disclaimer: I only own Cassandra, Samantha and the plot. Everything else belongs to the wonderful Stan Lee.**

My back hit a hard, cold surface.

"Arhhhh! What the hell?!" I yelled as I slowly sat up, trying to catch my breath after being winded. My first thought went to Casey- Where's Casey?!

My best friend Casey and I were walking home a few minutes ago when we fell into a puddle. I felt my clothes, expecting to find them muddy and damp, but they were clean and dry. Beside me lay my dark blue and worn out backpack that I took to school every day. Beside the bag was what looked like two medieval throwing axes that were as long as my forearm. I stood up and observed my surroundings. There was 2 rows of desks and a large door at the back of the room. Every wall looked like a giant white board, with different drawings and symbols and numbers on them.

"No way." I muttered. On the furthest wall was the words, '_Project Pegasus_.' Which any marvel fan would know as a project to find out more about the energy and power of the tesseract.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" a voice boomed from behind me. I turned on my heel to see that 2 men and 1 woman were at the door… With guns!

"Whoa! Ok can you please not shoot and I'll tell you stuff" _Great job Sam! Your life is on the line and that's your choice of vocabulary? Slow sarcastic clap for Sam!_ Be quiet inner monologue! I instantly raised my hands in the air.

"You have to come with us." One of them ordered.

"Where am I?" I asked not moving. But they held my hands by my sides and made me walk.

"Well this isn't very nice." I huffed as we walked. My Australian accent standing out among their American ones. As we walked I tried to remember the floor plan and where the nearest exit was. If these guys were hostile, I had to get out, quickly. Their uniforms looked familiar, but I couldn't exactly put my finger on where I had seen them. Eventually we came to a stop, and the person to my left swiped a card in a doorway. They pushed me into a grey room with a metal rectangular desk in the centre and two chairs, one either side of the desk.

"Huh, I think I'm in trouble." I muttered as I took a seat. The room felt iced cold. I was only wearing jeans, and a blue singlet so to me it felt cold.

"Yeah, you don't say." Said a sarcastic voice from the door. I whipped my head around, only to see Cobie Smulders. I was shocked to say the least. She walked over to me and took a seat opposite me.

"My name is Maria Hill." She said as she placed a tablet on the table.

"No you're not." I said, confused. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're Cobie Smulders. You just play Maria Hill." I replied to the actress.

She shook her head, "I don't have time for this. How did you manage to break into a helecarrier? No one saw you get in… but whatever thing you put on our surveillance cameras must have worn off because when they came back on, we say you clearly standing in the middle of the room. We did a face scan, and you don't match _anyone_ in this country, or any other country. We have a file on **everyone** so why don't you have one?" She asked, looking to me.

"Before I answer _anything_. I just want to know one thing, and please be serious; who is 'we.'" I asked her.

"You broke into this place, you should know-"

"Please just answer my question." I sighed, leaning with my elbow onto the desk.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division, or SHIELD." She answered.

I stood up so hard that my chair fell over, "You're kidding. That doesn't even exist!" I exclaimed _it's just in movies and comic books...This girl is insane!_ I thought to myself.

"Please sit down miss. I can assure you that it does."

"No! Because you are **not** 'Maria Hill' you are Cobie Smulders, the actress who plays Maria Hill in The Avengers! A movie about a super soldier, 2 assassins, and a bunch of other cool guys!"

"How do you know about the avengers?' she asked remaining calm at my outburst.

"Because I've read the comics and seen the movie?" I stated but it sounded more like a question. "So SHIELD is real? Captain America is real? Iron man is real?" I asked. She nodded her head as though I was stupid.

"I've read Fanfictions about this…"I murmured under my breath. "I have fallen through a portal into a parallel universe. A universe where fictional characters are real." I looked up at her and started to explain, "So I come from a universe where EVERYTHING here is in comic books and movies. My friend Cassandra and I are massive fans of Marvel. Marvel is the company who made everything. I can name almost every superhero in this universe, every villain, and _most_ agents that work for SHIELD."

"And _how_ exactly am I supposed to believe this? How do I know that you aren't just some insane teenage girl?"

"Because," I said sitting down, "I have proof. It's April 11, 2012 according to your tablet thing, so it is the start of the movie called 'The Avengers' Have you met a guy called Loki yet?"

"Yes we have. He is in Stuttgart now."

"Great! So, you guys were working on 'project Pegasus' when the tesseract opened up a portal, leaving Loki on the platform with a sceptre. He then used his sceptre to take control of Agent Barton, Eric Selvig, and other people." I explained pausing to take a breath, "You said he was in Stuttgart? You sent agent Romanoff and Steve Rogers to go get him and they will come back with Tony Stark, and Thor, the god of thunder. Currently here in the helecarrier is Bruce Banner, who is assisting with locating the tesseract. I am most certainly NOT a spy, just a fangirl. If you let me help you, I can save a lot of people from dying. If you want I can quote this **whole** movie." Thoughts raced to Coulson, if I know the future I might as well help out!

She nodded in understanding but still looked unsure. Once again the metal door slid open, and an agent that held no expression handed Maria a grey box, before standing behind Maria.

Maria took the box with a "thanks" and placed it on the desk.

"My turn to talk. What is your name, age, just tell me info." She said as she began to type away.

"My name is Samantha –but I prefer Sam- Justine Forte. I am 14 and I currently live in Brisbane, Australia. My friend Cassandra (Casey) Marley Thomas has also fallen through the portal, She is also 14, and from Brisbane." I said as her fingers tapped rapidly at the screen. I looked back at the familiar agent behind her, "Are you Agent Ward?" I asked. His eyes went wide at my question but composed himself before nodding. I mentally did my happy dance. Maria used one hand to knock the metal box over with a _crash_ and the contents spilled out, skidding across the desk. On the desk there lay;

One empty green backpack

One packet of chewing gum

One old leather bound book

One camera

One pencil case

One half-filled exercise book

One IPod

One nokia brick phone

And

One blue hoodie

"Do you recognise any of these items?" Hill asked gesturing to the pile.

"Yeah, the backpack, gum, pencil case, exercise book, and the phone is the stuff I usually take to school…, IPod, and camera is mine. The hoodie belongs to Cassandra and I have never seen the book." I replied as I picked up the brown leather book, flicking though the pages and pages of black ink.

"We can't translate the text, perhaps you know what language it is in?" Agent Ward asked me. I flipped to the start and noticed the manuscript immediately.

"Of course you guys couldn't read it! Only two people in the world can!" I exclaimed laughing.

"Why? What language is it in?"

Are you on of the people that can read it?" they asked bombarding me with questions.

"It is in _Antarctic_ Casey and I thought that the continent of Antarctica should have its own language, so we made one. That exercise book over there is half filled with school work, and half filled with how to speak and read it. It roughly translates to,

**Time has been twisted**

**This world needs you more than yours**

**Marvel needs to be assisted**

**There are some always fallen soldiers in wars**

**Help make a difference**

**It's not what you've seen-**

And the rest of the page is torn off. All the other pages are filled with drawings and quotes from movies.

"Oh Casey, what have we gotten ourselves into?" I muttered under my breath.


	2. The Meeting

The Avengers (minus Hawkeye) were sitting at the table watching Loki and Fury's little conversation. I could see them as I walked down a hallway. After providing enough evidence and quotes, Maria was finally convinced that the tesseract had opened a portal and that Casey and I had fallen through it. Maria then proposed that I help with the search for Casey. I was more worried for Casey than I cared to admit, I mean she is in a whole 'nother universe! I try to think positive as I walk in to the room. I just stand off to the side. I can't believe it, I am in the same room as _the Avengers!_ I smile and focus on not fangirling. This is a serious case and the fangirling can wait. I watched on as they had a discussion.

"Loki's going to drag this out, so Thor, what's his play?" Steve asked Thor.

My head snapped up and I replied for him, "He has an army that consists of chitauri. They will rage war on the earth in return for the tesseract. Loki is currently attempting to make a portal big enough for the army to come through." They all face me as I say this.

"You must be the girl that everyone's been talking about, Sam right?" I nodded to Natasha. "What else can you tell us about Loki?"

"His base is underground, that's why it's taking so long to track him. Barton is safe. Loki has lots of people working for him, not just SHIELD agents." I replied. I couldn't say too much because I might stuff up the order of events and wreck everything.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Banner stated bring the subject back on track.

Thor looked concerned, "Selvig?"

"He's an astrophysicist"

"He's a friend."

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Natasha said. I knew she was thinking about Clint.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here. Sam, care to fill us in?" Steve asked me.

"Umm." I thought for a bit. I couldn't say too much. So instead I decided to steal Bruce's' line "I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him." Bruce knew that I quoted him and he smiled at me from across the room.

"I don't care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother." Thor replied to me.

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha replied, defending me.

"He's adopted." Even though I've heard this at least 100 times, I couldn't help but laugh under my breath.

Bruce brought the conversation back on track, "Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?" And… queue Tony… now!

Just as I predicted in my mind, Tony Stark walked through the door after talking with Phil.

"It's a stabilizing agent. Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD." He said as he walked around the table. There was no point in me listening to this again I thought. My thoughts wandered to the whereabouts of Casey. If she was in Manhattan, she would have seen the tower and is probably freaking out…

I looked up to see Tony place the button sized hacking implant under one of the many tables, I looked up at him and he smirked at me.

"The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube." He said clicking

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Maria asked sceptically.

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" He asked us all.

Steve brought the subject back on track, "Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?"

Bruce looked up and replied "He got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier."

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect." I responded, stealing Tony's line.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet." Tony put in, "Finally, people who speak English."

"Is that what just happened?" Steve muttered.

As Tony was meeting Bruce a hand tapped my shoulder, I spun around to see none other than Natasha standing there.

"You want to introduce yourself?"

I turned to see everyone looking at me.

"For some reason I got everyone's files- except yours." Tony said from where he was across the room.

"Well, that's because I wasn't supposed to be here. While Loki and his people were messing around with the tesseract, it opened another portal. One end was in my universe, where all of you are fictional characters. My best friend Cassandra and I fell through it and she is also somewhere in this universe. My name is Samantha –But I prefer Sam- Forte. I am 16, and from Australia." I rambled

"You can help find the tesseract if you want. Do you know much about it?" Bruce asked me

I nodded enthusiastically, "I probably know more than you."

"Let's start with that stick of his It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon." Steve quipped

At this moment, Director Fury walked in, "I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

Thor looked confused, "Monkeys? I do not understand."

"I do!" Steve said enthusiastically while Tony rolled his eyes. " I understood that reference."

Tony turned to Bruce "Shall we play, doctor?"

"Let's play some."

"I'll catch up, I just got to do something…"I said before they walked off.

I wanted to see if Loki knows anything about where Casey is.

**What's going to happen next? Does Loki know where she is? Will they ever meet again? Where are these powers I talked about in the description? Find out next time! Please follow, favourite and review!**


	3. Meeting a Norse God

**Disclaimer: I only own Cassandra, Samantha and the plot. Everything else belongs to the wonderful Stan Lee.**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while! My computer broke and I've also had no Wi-Fi. I'll try to update more often.**

My footsteps echoed through the grey corridors of the helecarrier. I was lost. I should have asked for help but for some reason I decided, _'Oh, I've seen enough maps and read about this place. How hard could it be to find Loki?' _Well I was wrong. This place is worse than the hedge mazes that Cass and I went to last year. As I turned another corner I came to face a grey door.

"Is this it?" I muttered as I went to open it. I pushed the door open, only to find it was a _pull_ door and stepped inside. It was not the cell. It was a storage room.

"Great. Fantastic. Just what I was looking for." I said sarcastically as I began wandering aimlessly again through the halls.

"Sam?" A voice behind me asked. I spun on my heels to face them.

"Oh, Hey Natasha." I said to her

"You're looking for Loki aren't you?"

I thought about lying for a second but she would see straight through me. Casey was the good liar. I nodded my head at her, thinking she would say not to look for him and what-not.

"Try that hall" Natasha suggested, gesturing to the one to my right. "And it's the left.

I smiled up at her and said thanks before jogging off around the corner.

Came to face the set of doors with another one of those machines at the front. Needing a minimal of level 7 clearance to enter. I reached into the pocket of my faded jeans and what used to be a cardboard shield card that Casey and I made the other day for our cosplay, was a now a fully legit SHIELD card.

"Sweet" I said as I examined it. The card had a simple barcode on it, my name and age, and clearance level 7.

"Please work" I whispered to no one as I scanned the card

'_Remember Sam, This guy is man is manipulative, a psychopath no doubt about it. He may have info on Cassandra and she is all that matters right now. No fangirling okay? Poker face. Focus.' _I thought as I took a deep breath and made a serious face.

As I put the card back in my pocket the set of doors opened automatically. I walked through them and stood in front of the glass cage Loki was being held in. His back was to me and didn't seem to notice I was there.

"So this is what happens when the tesseract malfunctions" He turned around to face me.

"I for one is surprised that you slipped up like this." I said to him, "You needed to see if your machinery was powerful enough to open a portal in another universe. Obviously it was my universe."

Loki looked confused for a minute and replied, "I don't see how this was a 'slip up"

"Oh you know… Just that 2 girls who know just how to stop you came through" I answered smirking

"Well that's not a problem. You see, like SHIELD here I too have information about the future." He said taking me by surprise. _This didn't happen in the movie…_

"Do enlighten me as to who this is" I replied being the smart-ass I am I said it with as much attitude as possible.

"I do believe her name is Cassandra Thomas." He knew that I would react to this, "And whilst you came out of the portal here on this ship, she had the luck to arrive at-"

"-Your base." I finished for him. It all makes sense now, she was under his control and had told him everything.

"She is different to you" He stated.

"And how so?" I questioned. People had always had said we were basically twins, two peas in a pod, thing 1 and thing 2… You get the picture.

"The tesseract granted her, abilities." I gave him a look as if to say, _'go on'_

"Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now would we?"

"Just going to say one quick thing before I go, you know for a fact that this cage does nothing. You could teleport out and just leave an illusion. But you need to guarantee that you get your scepter back. You know your plan, and I know how to stop it." And with that I walked out of the room and didn't look back.

These are the facts;

I, a 16 year old girl with no training whatsoever, am going to be in the helecarrier fight versing people with _years_ of experience.

I need to get Casey back by hitting her in the head, I've done that tons of times. But now that she has superpowers and I don't it's going to be hard.

The only weapons I have are 2 weird axes

The odds are not looking good for me.

**Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter! Next chapter will be about Cassandra and what she has been up to. Read and Review! \^.^/**


	4. Side effects

**Disclaimer: I only own Cassandra, Samantha and the plot. Everything else belongs to the wonderful Stan Lee and Jack Kirby.**

**As promised, this next chapter is about Cassandra**

She fell from the ceiling and landed on one knee, her left hand on the floor supporting her and frankly, she looked like she belonged on the cover of Iron Man 3. She looked up and brushed her shoulder length brown hair out of the way and stood up smoothly. Cass brushed the dust off her white singlet and black leggings that she was wearing and started to explore. _Where is my jacket? It's freezing in here! _She thought

"What on Earth just happened?" She questioned herself as she looked around. There were little droplets of water clinging to a large pipe of some sorts, and everything was covered in grime.

"Better yet, how did I go from walking home from school with Sam, to in a tunnel?" She queried again. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a glimpse of silver light reflecting off metal. Casey turned around saw 2 gleaming swords with dark purple, (almost black in the dark light) handles. She strode up to them and tentatively reached out a hand she grasped the swords in her hands as she felt the leather handles.

"Put down your weapons!" A voice commanded from the end of the tunnel.

Cass dropped the swords and gasped, the voice had startled her. A group of men with automatic weapons stood at the end of the tunnel.

"Don't aim your guns at me! I've done nothing wrong" She retorted placing a hand on her hip.

"Silence" One of them said as they strode up to her and started walking her somewhere

"Gee, hostile much?" She remarked with a frown.

"I said silence!" He said again glaring at Cass to which she rolled her eyes.

After walking a little further, they came to a room that looked like an abandoned subway.

"Is this the intruder?" A voice asked as they stopped.

Cass recognized this voice immediately and took all her willpower to not fangirl. She looked up and saw Tom Hiddl- _Wait. The hell? _She thought as she saw her favourite villain Loki instead of Tom Hiddleston. _This is one heck of a dream that I do not want to wake up from! _She smiled and then attempted to hide it. Once she had finally composed herself she looked up at Tom/Loki again.

"Well it would seem like that, yes" Cass replied with sass. Cass didn't care much for authority. This and not being able to turn down a challenge are her major flaws.

"You show no fear" Loki stated as he looked down on the teen.

Casey smirked up at him, "Guess not"

"And how did you manage to find us?"

"I don't know"

"How did you find us?"

"I'm telling you I. Don't. Know." Cass said through gritted teeth.

Loki has had enough of this and lost patience. He lifted his scepter and a light thud, Cass's eyes glazed over to pitch black before showing an inhuman shade of tesseract blue.

"Better. I shall ask again, how did you find us?" Loki smirked

"I was walking home with my friend Sam when I fell into a portal. I came out the other end in the tunnel that Barton and your crew found me in." Cass responded without hesitation. The tesseract had expanded her mind and granted her access to knowledge and understanding she never knew she had.

"My name is Cassandra, and I will help grant you the earth"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I strode up to the lab where Tony, and Bruce seemed to be talking. The doors opened in front of me as I entered.

"Hey Sammy!" Tony said looking up from his work

"My name is Sam" Only Cass gets to call me Sammy.

Tony shrugged and went back to tapping the screens

"You know if you could just tell us where…" Tony suggested looking up at me

"No. I don't want to mess up the universe you have to figure it out yourselves."

"Can't even tell us about phase 2?"

"Nope, you got to wait for Jarvis" I replied smirking

"Darn."

Tony ate another blueberry as I leaned against a wall,

"So, how close are you to finding the tesseract?" I asked them, if they were close the helecarrier battle would be starting soon.

Bruce looked up from his work, "The model's locked and were sweeping for the signature now we should have it soon."

Well then. That sucks

"That's good, have you found any other energy surges anywhere?"

"If you're wondering about your friend Casey then I'm sorry, we have nothing"

"That's fine. I know where she is but…" I trailed off

"Wait, you know where she is?" Tony asked jumping up

"She came out a different portal at Loki's base" _and ruining the plot, telling them all of our secrets and now has some superpowers supposedly! _I thought to myself

"That's not good" Tony said with a hint of concern

"You don't say" I said sarcastically

Tony went to pick up a strange device from one of the back tables, knocking off another in the process accidentally.

_Everything seemed to go in slow motion_

Tony didn't notice it and had his back turned, but I sure did. I stepped forward with one arm out as if to catch it (Which was pretty stupid because I was 3 meters away from it.) I reached forward and my hand went hot for a split second as I imagined the device just before it made impact-

"What. The. Hell" Tony exclaimed.

I looked again at the device. It was not in pieces and broken, nor was it scratched in anyway. In fact it was sitting in the air on a translucent blue platform that seemed to be sitting in the air on its own. Tony tentatively walked up to it and took the electronic device off it. I didn't realize that I still had my hand out, and took it back and rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. As soon as my hand retracted the platform disappeared into thin air instantly. _'The fu-'_

"There was an energy spike" Bruce's voice interrupted my thoughts

"What? How?" Tony questioned

"Just then. Whatever _that_," Bruce gestured to where the platform had appeared previously "was, it must have caused the energy spike on these readings" he said looking down at his tablet. Was that me? Did I make that platform? Thoughts ran around my head but I shook them off. '_That's insane. Sure I can fall through a portal and hang out with fictional characters but having a superpower is just impossible!'_ I thought, then realizing the irony of my statement. I guess now basically anything is possible. I looked over to Tony and Bruce who were looking over various screens and talking to each other. I looked over to the door and imagined a blue force field over the door frame. I once again felt my hands go hot for a split second before it appeared there out of thin air once again.

"See! I told you" I heard from over near the science bros.

I imagined the force-field gone and just like that it disappeared once more. I looked over to Tony and Bruce who were looking over in awe.

"I guess coming through a tesseract portal has its perks" I smiled at them.

After a brief discussion about my new found powers that were rather difficult to control, we concluded that coming through the tesseract's portal has side effects… Badass side effects! Bruce told me that my hands were glowing blue when I created the portal. I am so stoked! About 20 minutes later Bruce went back to typing on some screen and Tony went back to helping Jarvis break into Shield.

"Hey Sam can you help me with something?" Tony asked me

I was working on locating any energy spikes across the globe in an attempt at finding the tesseract if Loki's crew were experimenting with it. I pushed my tablet aside and walked over to Tony

"Yes?" I asked

"And bring the screen you were working on." Tony said deliberately after I walked over. I sighed and went back to get it. I brought it back over and placed it on the table beside him.

"You don't like to be handed things"

"That's true" he smiled as he picked it up and plugged more mechanics into it.

"Alright. Now we wait" He said looking up and placing it all aside.

He and Bruce went back to talking science as Jarvis kept trying to hack into Shield but getting denied.

**Sooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I had a severe case of writers block and published a new story 'Black Bird.' For clarification; Sam's power is the ability to create force fields of different shapes and sizes. This chapter was mainly about Cass, and Sam's powers. **

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE HELECARRIER FIGHT!**

**I'm going into the holidays and hope to update **_**much **_**more often! If you could favorite/follow or review this that would be **_**fantastic.**_** Have a ****great **_**marvel**_**ous day! If you have any questions/queries or just want to talk PM me… See you later!**


	5. Trouble finds me

**Disclaimer: I only own Cassandra, Samantha and the plot. Everything else belongs to the wonderful Stan Lee and Jack Kirby.**

**Once again I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy and lazy! :/**

I was talking with Tony and Bruce while tony was trying to hack into SHIELD when Nick burst through the doors.

"What are you doing Mr. Stark?" He asked Tony

"Uh… kind of been wondering the same thing about you" He responding absentmindedly

"You're supposed to be locating the tesseract."

Bruce turned to him, "The models locked and we're sweeping for the signature now."

I turned to Fury, "When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile."

"And you'll get you're cube back, no muss, no fuss." Tony put in.

The screen Tony was working on suddenly lit up with secret files he most likely wasn't supposed to be looking at.

"What _is _phase 2?" He asked Nick

Director Fury turned to me, "Did you tell them?"

I raised my hands up innocently

"Yeah we didn't get anything out of her." Tony spoke up for me shaking his head.

The doors opened once more and Steve walked in with a HYDRA gun placing it on the table causing us all to turn to him. Steve looked mad.

"Phase 2 is SHIELD uses the Tesseract to make weapons." He turned to Tony, "Sorry, the computer was running a little slow for me"

I walked over to where Tony was, at the front of the lab.

Director Fury tried to explain "Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're…"

I saw the monitor infront of me beep and turned to him

"I'm sorry Nick," I swivelled the screen to face them showing the Phase 2 weapons, "were you lying?"

"I was wrong director. The world hasn't changed a bit."

At that moment, Thor and Natasha entered the lab and joined us.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce asked Nat

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" She responded

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed."

"Loki's manipulating you"

"And you've been doing what exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you"

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

Nick sighed and pointed at Thor, "Because of him"

"Me?" Thor asked confused

"Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge mass that levelled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously out gunned."

"So you used one of the most powerful objects in the **universe** that you can never hope to control. _Yeah because that's logical._" I said sarcastically.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor argued

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled."

"Like you control the cube?" Steve asked

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor pointed out

Steve turned to Thor, "A higher form?"

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something"

"A nuclear deterrent. Cause that always calms everything right down" Tony added in sarcastically

"Remind me how you made your fortune, Stark?"

All of a sudden everyone started yelling

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep..."

"Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is this now about me?" Tony said innocently

"I'm sorry isn't everything?" Steve said turning to Tony

"I thought humans were more evolved than this"

"Excuse me, do **we **come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Nick argues with Thor

"Are you guys really that naive? Shield monitors potential threats." Natasha added in

Bruce turned again to Natasha, "Captain America's is on potential threat watch list?"

Tony ask Steve, "You're on that list? Are you above or below angry bees?"

"I swear to god, Stark, one more crack…"

"Is that a threat? I feel threatened!"

"Whats next, Sam's going on the list?" Bruce asked Nat

"She was on it from the moment she got here"

"Wait, I was?" I asked

"Obviously! You came out of one of the tesseract's portals form a parallel universe!"

"You speak of control yet you cause chaos!"

"It's his MO isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're… we're a time-bomb." Bruce said over everyone

"You need to step away"

Tony put his arm around Steve, "Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?"

"You know damn well why! Back off!" Steve replied shoving him off.

Tony came face-to-face with Cap, "Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me."

"Big man in a suit of armour, take that off and what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." He replied not missing a beat and Natasha and I shrugged

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. Yeah, I've seen the footage" _I knew he was talking about Bucky._ "The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire."

"Seems logical" I agreed.

"Always a way out… you know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

_Are you kidding?! Have you not seen or heard about Iron Man 1 and 2?_

"A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!"

"Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds"

Thor laughed at them, "You people are so petty…and tiny."

Tony rubbed his neck and moved away from Cap

Bruce shook his head, "Yeah this is a team-"

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr Banner back to his…" Nick asked Natasha

"Where? You rented my room"

"The cell was just in case..."

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't, I tried!"

_Silence_

"I got low. I didn't see and end so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spat it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk."

_More silence_

"You want to know my secret Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay calm?"

I looked up at Bruce who was now holding the sceptre.

"Dr Banner…Put down the sceptre." I said nodding to it. The machine behind beeped and everyone turned to it.

_Its time. We need to get out._

"Got it" Tony said walking over to it

Once agaon everyone started yelling at eachother and I attempted to get them all out.

I walked over to Tony and Steve who were arguing,

"Guys we have to leave" But they were too engrossed in their debate to notice me.

"Guys we all have to get out now!" I yelled to everyone but no-one noticed

I ran over to the doorway just as Bruce said, "Oh my god"

Suddenly I'm thrown against the edge of the doorway and everyone else is thrown in different directions.

Steve looked up to Tony, "Put on the suit!"

"Yep!"

I ran out to the bridge to find Maria and Coulson. I sprinted past the running agents

"Sam!" A voice behind me yelled

I turned to see a young agent behind me with her long red hair tied in a ponytail stopped running and gestured for me to follow her. "I have your stuff" She explained and we took off running down the corridors.

We stopped at a door that she pushed open and grabbed one of the many boxes on the shelves. She quickly opened the top and handed me my two axes and a clear earpiece. I placed the 2 axes on my back so they crossed over and they managed to stay in place.

"Maria Hill told me to give you these. To protect yourself"

"Thanks" I said smiling. I put in the earpiece and heard the rest of the Avengers talking on the other end. After saying goodbye the agent had to take off and I was walking down the corridors avoiding trouble when I heard Maria talk to me.

"Sam there seems to be a teleporter somewhere in the helecarrier matching your friend's description."

"Cass?" I mumbled _I need to find her_

"Yeah she's near the front fighting about 15 of our agents.

I turned around to go to the front when I was suddenly thrown sideways by another explosion that echoed through the helecarrier. I was sliding across the floor when I managed to get one of my axes and implant it in the grey floor with as much force as I could conjure. I then decided that I was extremely lucky for doing this as I was practically hanging off the helecarrier. A different explosion must have blown a hole in this part because it was me, the ledge, my axes, and the Hundreds of metres below me to the floor.

"Fan-_freaking_-tastic!" I said as I tried to pull myself up but was only met with 2 of Loki's men shooting at me. _No way over it_

I looked to the side to see any other safe place to possibly swing too but they were all too far and I ain't no superher-

_Oh my gosh. How could I forget?_ I used my other hand and focused on creating a small platform in my hand.

_This idea is insane… _I thought negatively to myself.

_All great ideas are_ I thought back. I lifted my hand back up and gripped the ledge with white knuckles. I pulled out the axe and placed it on my back

_3…2…1…Drop_

I pushed away and fell backwards. As I fell cold for a split second and saw blue. I held one hand out and a blue platform appeared below me.

"Oof!" I landed on my feet but it still hurt from a 10 metre drop. I stood up again and dusted myself off. I realised that I was now wearing a blue and grey outfit, (The picture next to description) and had these black gauntlets. I must have changed into this during the fall. I lifted the force field I was standing on but realised I was lifting myself instead. _I can fly? This is so weird… and amazing!_

Eventually after fangirling over my new-found powers I eventually got to the front of the ship to see Cass fighting a bunch of Shield Agents. She had a purple and black outfit with a pair of katanas (swords). I landed a fair distance away from her and watched whilst wondering how to get to her. But I didn't have to get to her, she came to me. Cass appeared before me and held one of the shining blades to my throat.

**That's it for this chapter! PLEASE pm me any ways I could improve my writing skills because I would love to be a better writer! **

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HELECARRIER FIGHT PART 2**

**Please follow, favourite and review and I **_**promise **_**to update/write a chapter this weekend! (4-5 days from now) Any questions or queries please PM me. See you guys later! \^.^/**


	6. I missed you

**Disclaimer: I only own Cassandra, Samantha and the plot. Everything else belongs to the wonderful Stan Lee and Jack Kirby.**

My friend, my best friend stood behind me with a deadly weapon pressed lightly against my throat. Not enough to do damage… yet. Casey's breath was light on my neck as the possibly thought of what to do next. I feel bad for her. Part of her brain is still awake, watching… like being a passenger in her own body. Seeing what you're doing but not able to stop. As quick as possible I reached out and hit her hand away from me, the sword went skidding across the floor. What happened next was a flurry of metal and kicks. Both of us trying to take the other down. She was trying to do as much damage as possible with her weapons while I was just trying to get her out of the Tesseract control.

"Casey stop! This isn't you!" I yelled out as there was a clang of axe against sword. She acted as though she didn't hear me and I felt a pain down my arm, I looked towards it and saw that she had cut me down the arm.

"Casey I know you can hear me under the Tesseracts' control," I tried again. "Please try to fight it!"

From any other angle this would have looked like an intense battle. We were twisting and turning, she would keep appearing behind me and came at me from all angles. I kicked her in the stomach and as she reeled back I hit her in the head with the handle of my axe.

She fell backwards and held her head for a moment. I stood there looking down on her curiously. She looked up at me,

"Sam?" She asked confused, "What…?"

"Casey! You're back!" I yelled before embracing her in a hug.

"Okay you're probably really confused right now but we have to be somewhere so I'll fill you in on the way." I said in a rush, pulling her up.

We sprinted through the rubble as I explained to her everything that had happened. She told me of what had happened at Loki's base.

"He's still going to release the chitauri in Manhattan. There's no stopping that." She explained to me

"Did you tell him much?"

"I don't remember much of my time with him, it's all blurry. But I remember not being to tell him much about the future

"Possibly because it would have ruined the plot line for future events." I thought out loud as I threw one of my axes at one of Loki's men. I grabbed it back out of his arm as I ran past him and picked it back up.

"Where are we going?" She asked me

"To save Coulson!" I said smiling like an idiot.

Cass sighed and shook her head, "I can get there faster." She replied smirking.

She put her weapon on her back and put a hand on my shoulder. Casey closed her eyes for a moment, and in a flash of purple light we were suddenly outside the door to the room Loki was in.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" I asked her

She smiled and explained, "I just really focus on where I want to go and I can appear there. It's harder the longer the distance is."

"What are you guys doing here?" We heard a familiar voice behind us

I spun around and saw Phil behind us

"You have to go!" Cass said hurriedly

"No, I have to stop Loki"

"No, you can't, okay? _Please _trust us on this." I pleaded

"Fine I'll check if Maria needs help on the bridge"

We nodded as he ran off to help in other ways

Casey turned to the door and typed in a code on the machine next to it

"Clint told me the code that unlocks all doors" She explained

She brushed off some dust from her purple and black outfit and together we stepped through the doors, weapons at the ready.

Thor was in the cage and Loki was about to push the big red button that drops the glass cage. _If I've learnt anything in life, it's to never push the big red button_.

We both held out our weapons and Casey stepped forwards,

"Step away please" She commanded Loki

Loki moved away from the panel but stepped towards us.

"Well, well… two _children_ think they know what they are doing" he smirked at us.

Cass and I looked over at each other, 'quote him?' I mouthed so only she could see. She nodded at me.

"I'm the one parents tell their children at night?" She quoted him with a sad expression. Loki looked very taken aback by this

"Your birthright was to die!" I replied to her

"Loki, I think we know more about you than _you do_" Cass pointed out _Aww we're stopping the quotes already? I had a bucket full!_

Loki smirked and I suddenly remember how he took down Coulson I spun around and kicked the real Loki away from Cass. He teleported again and slammed the button to release Thor and send the cage plummeting to the ground below.

"No!" Casey yelled. I turned to her, she wasn't injured luckily. We both ran over to the edge but the two brothers were long gone.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Casey and I walked up to the door and she knocked lightly,

"We're meeting Clintasha!" She whispered to me Casey's favourite avenger had always been Hawkeye so she was pretty excited.

I smiled over at her and Natasha opened the door and we stepped in. Clint was sitting on a couch and he looked up,

"You alright kid?" he asked Cass

"Yeah, thanks." She replied shrugging lightly

"What's Loki's next move?" Natasha asked me

"He's going to open a portal and release the chitauri" I replied

Natasha looked from Cass to me, "So soon? He just had one battle…"

"And now he wants to start another so we won't be ready" I replied

"We better go get ready" Casey suggested to me

"Yeah" I nodded. We said our goodbyes and soon we were walking down the corridors of the helecarrier.

We were cleaning our weapons in silence before Cass spoke up,

"So… what exactly are your powers?"

"I can create force fields and fly" I answered her

"Sweet, you know mine, just teleportation."

I nodded while wiping the blades of my axes, "This, by far is the best thing to ever happen to me. I still can't believe we're here" I smiled placing them on my back again.

"Yeah, I'm stoked! But I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous for the big battle Sammy."

I smiled at the nickname, "Me too Cass. I didn't think I'd stand a chance today but managed to survive"

She bit her lip and rubbed the back of her neck under her long dark brown hair, "Yeah, sorry about that again."

I waved it off, "You didn't know what you were doing! It's fine. Loki's under the mind control too."

She tried to argue back but was cut off by Steve walking in,

"You two coming?" He asked as we spun around to face him

"Where?" Cass asked

"Manhattan, we know Loki's next move."

Together Cassandra and I walked out the door and, we didn't know how it would play out… for us.

**So that's the next chapter! **_**Please**_** review, follow, favourite or just enjoy this story! I'll see you guys next time,**

**Narla **


	7. New friends, sacrifices and love

**Disclaimer: I only own Cassandra, Samantha, (And appearing in this chapter; Lauren and Drew) and the plot. Everything else belongs to the wonderful Stan Lee and Jack Kirby.**

3rd Person POV

The portal was open, Tony was fighting and everyone would soon join him. There was no going back now.

"Stark, we're heading north east." Natasha told Tony

"What, did you stop for drive-thru? Swing up park, I'm going to lay them out for you

"I'm still in denial" Sam said turning to Casey who was sitting next to her on the quinjet. The portal was already opened but they needed a place to land. Tony was already fighting, and Thor was 'talking' to Loki.

"Huh Sammy?" Cass absentmindedly replied turning from the window to her friend

Sam smiled at the old nickname, "I said, I'm still in denial… of all this. Everything that's happening just feels like a dream."

"Well. If it is, I'm hoping I never wake up." Cass smirked. But that smile was soon replaced with shock and wide eyes as Cass saw a blast from Loki's sceptre coming towards the quinjet. As everything jolted right, Cass grabbed Sam's hand and the next this Sam saw was the rubble of the streets of New York. That was also the next thing she felt, because Sam was sitting when Cass teleported them she wasn't supporting herself with her legs… so she instantly collapsed on the ground, pulling Cass down with her. They used one arm each to shield their eyes from the explosion of the quinjet. Luckily, Steve, Clint, and Nat jumped out before it crashed.

"So what's the plan?" Cass asked

"Kill aliens, save people." Sam answered simply.

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Tony added in over the earpieces.

Together Cass teleported through the streets using her swords to kill of as many aliens as she could while Sam flew behind doing the same.

Sam stopped for a second to catch her breath.

"Are you serious? It has literally been only five minutes." Cass shakes her head

"Yeah! I've been dodging alien bullets, killing Chitauri and flying! And flying is a lot harder than you'd think" Sam pointed out

"Drew enough!" they heard a voice yell from the building to their left. Immediately the teens ran to the doors, bursting through them. There they saw 2 girls, both in casual but dirty clothes, trapped in a corner of the office reception building surrounded by Chitauri. The one on the left had long dark brown hair that was out, and piercing green eyes that were looking frantically at the aliens surrounding them. The one on the right however, had red hair tied into a ponytail, a fringe and was grinning. The girls weren't very young, about 14/15 years old.

"Come on Lauren! We can take them!" The one with the fringe yelled as she threw what was (possibly) her shoe at the Chitauri. The shoe just bounced off one of their heads and they advanced even more. They were only 10 metres away from them now.

"Drew just stop! They have guns!" Lauren yelled at Drew panicking.

"Quick, pass me your shoe! I've ran out. Or better yet, get me a _massive_ shoe!" Drew requested turning to her friend.

Cass looked at Sam and they both nodded nodded. _Time to shine!_ Cass thought. Sam ran up in between two Chitauri, implanting her axes through their backs. Cass was busy cutting and slicing their heads off with her katanas. Lauren and Drew stood still, frozen in their spots. They both had very different emotions. Lauren was relieved, while Drew looked ecstatic at all the action taking place. The teens made quick work of the Chitauri. Sam strode over to Lauren,

"You guys okay?" She asked concerned

"Yeah we're fine" She replied

"Okay, you guys need to run on down into the subway, you'll be safe there" Cass told them

"Who are you guys?" Drew asked before heading off

"I'm Cass, and this is my friend Sam" Sam have a little nod as if to confirm it

"Now run!" she advised the girls.

As the girls ran to the nearest subway Sam and Casey heard Drew say to Lauren, "I ship it" Making them both blush deeply.

Anyone other than themselves could see they had a thing for each other, they just didn't see it.

"We need to get back to the main fight" Sam reminded Cass

"Oh yeah." Cass said before teleporting them back to the main street where everyone was _assembled_.

Cap turned to face Hawkeye, "You think you can hold them off?"

"Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure." before he shot two aliens gaining time for Natasha and Steve to advance.

Cass and Sam helped get people out of a destroyed bus.

"C'mon guys! You all need to get off the streets!" Cass told them as she helped a little girl out a window, handing her to her mother. Two Chitauri appeared behind Cass and Sam's eyes went wide,

"Casey!" She yelled, Sam created a force field in front of the blasts coming for her friend. She shoved the force field back quickly, smashing the aliens into an overturned taxi.

"Whoa" Cass breathed, seeing what had just happened, "Thanks Sammy"

"No problem, I know you'd do the same for me." Sam smiled

Over their earpieces came Nat's voice, "This is just like Budapest!"

"You and I remember Budapest very differently" Came Clint's.

"What happened in Budapest?" Cass asked them

"Now really isn't the best time for storytelling!" Natasha said over the explosions

"Not _now_ I meant like later!" She huffed

Cass swiftly jumped over a different car and took down another Chitauri hiding behind, ready to strike.

"What's the story upstairs?" Cap asked Thor

"The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable." He replied

"Thor's right, we gotta deal with these guys" Tony's voice rang over

"How do we do this?" Nat asked

"As a team"

"I have unfinished business with Loki" Thor added in

"Yeah, get in line." Clint said as he organised his arrows

"Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us…" Steve started, but that was Bruce's queue to come in.

"So," he said pulling up, "this all seems horrible"

"I've seen worse."

"Sorry" He apologised

"No, we could use a little worse."

"Um yeah Tony? We got him." Cass told Stark

"Banner?"

Sam answered, "Yup, just like you told us"

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." They heard Tony from inside the suit

From around the corner they saw Tony flying towards them… followed by a Chitauri Leviathan.

"I...I don't see how that's a party…" Black Widow commented

'_What? Did you expect it to have a little hat, streamers and banner saying, 'good job?'_ Cass thought sarcastically.

The Leviathan swooped down like a freight train, destroying everything in its path.

"Dr. Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry." Sam and Cass heard Steve say from behind them

"That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry." The teens stepped back.

Sam smiled as Bruce completely stopped the creature in its tracks and Tony fired missiles to take it down. Sam stepped forwards and surrounded it in a force field to contain the flying debris as it collapsed onto the road. All of the Avengers equip their weapons and got ready for the rest of the battle. Cass and Sam looked over at each other. There they were the legendary Avengers circle, and they were in it. If it weren't such a serious and iconic moment the two of them would be jumping for joy. The avengers all looked up, they were way out of their element.

"Guys…" Nat said

"Call it, Cap"

Cap instantly had a plan, "Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there we're gonna use a containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or turn it to ash."

Clint turned to tony, "Wanna give me a lift?"

"Right, clench up legolas." Tony replied before taking off

'_And then there were six' _Sam thought

"Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up." Steve turned to Casey and Sam, "Cass, I need you up near the edge of the portal, stopping them as they come in, you too Samantha."

"Sure" Cass said before leaving in a flash

"Okay, just don't call me Samantha" Sam agreed pointing an axe at him before flying off.

Sam hovered near the portals edge, stabbing anything that came through. The duo would go up to the main ship but that was in space and, space = no gravity, no gravity = no air, no air = death. So that was off the table. Sam looked over to her friend,

"Seriously?" She asked

Cass had taken control of a chariot and was deliberately crashing into another.

"Hey, I'm killing 2 birds with one stone. Or in this case, 2 aliens with one ship." Sam shook her head and smiled.

"Um Casey, how are you hovering like that?" Sam asked curiously

"Constantly teleporting to this spot." She stated nonchalantly

"Sam, Casey, theres a ton of civilians down on 42nd, the chitauri are trying to get into the subway." Clint told them through our earpieces.

"We're on it" Cass said

"Wait! We don't know street names!" Sam pointed out

"It's the one where we saved those two girls." Cass informed her

"How do you remember this?"

"Good memory" Cass replied tapping her head.

Sam soared down to 42nd in a nose dive, she saw 2 of the aliens advancing towards the stairs of the subway. Sam focused on them and turned upwards last minute, landing on top of both of them. Cass appeared behind her and started attacking more Chitauri as Sam assured the civilians "they will all be okay." Sam felt although she was lying, she couldn't secure the safety of anyone here, not even herself.

"How long?" Sam and Casey heard Tony's voice

"Jarvis, put everything you've got into the thrusters." he commanded

"I just did, sir you only have barely enough power to fly, yet alone carry…"

"Jarvis, just… find a way"

Sam hadn't heard Black Widow and Cap talking before,

"-I can close the portal!"

"Do it!" Cap told her

"No, wait." Tony butted in

"Stark, these things are still coming."

Sam zoned out. This wasn't to plan. Tony was supposed to put the nuke through the portal, now he didn't have enough power left to.

Cass turned around, "Hey Sam- Sammy?" She asked, '_she was here literally 5 seconds ago_' Cass thought

Sam wasn't thinking, her mind was a mess at the moment.

"Sam what are you doing‽" Tony asked her

"We need to get this through, together."  
"You know that's a one-way trip?" Steve asked

"Yup" she said focusing on the task at hand. '_I've seen the movie, everything will be okay… won't it?'_ she thought.

"Save the rest for the return J."

"Sir, shall I call Miss Potts?"

'_Pepperony!' _Sam thought as Tony replied, "Might as well."

"Sam! Don't you dare! Don't do this!" Cass yelled at the daredevil

"I'll be alright, Cassandra." Sam told her. Cass knew she would come back, like Ironman did… but she still had this thought, _'what if?' _

Sam pushed on further with Tony, they turned it upright and they flew right through the portal's ring.

Together, the chitauri collapse, and the leviathans crash into buildings. '_We did it' _they all think. By this time the lights on Tony's suits have dimmed and Sam's eyes closed to the explosion of the mother ship.

"Come on" Nat murmured

_Silence_

'_C'mon Sam! You can do this!' _Cass thinks as she stares hopefully into the empty portal

"Close it." Steve says looking away. Cass was about to protest but she knew this was to happen. _'Any second now' _She thought, waiting for her friend to return. Suddenly a small figure fell through the closing portal, followed by- ...Followed unfortunately by nothing but the clear blue sky of New York.

"No. Sammy!" was all Cass could whisper. She felt this weight crushing down upon her chest and tears began to appear in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"I can get her!" she told the others. Before she could hear their protests, she was long gone, with large intake of oxygen.

Cass pictured the scene, the explosion, the stars and the portal.

Before Sam went unconscious, she surrounded herself with one of her force fields. The only way to die was loss of air. With Cass's arms wrapped firmly around Sam's waist, Cass pictured the streets, no not the streets, _the street. _The street where they stood in the legendary formation, and Cass's heart danced like the dust in the sunlight when Sam smiled at her from across the road. Cass's feet made contact with something metallic. She looked down and there was her, holding Sam, on top of a taxi roof. Cass heard the roar of The Hulk, (the very same that awoke Tony) and smiled.

"We made it." she breathed in disbelief

"We sure did" she heard from in her arms

"Sam!" Cass yelled spinning her around in her arms. When Sam's feet were finally placed firmly on the ground she asked,

"What happened?"

"You went through the portal, didn't come back when it shut unlike Tony. So I teleported to you, bringing you back here" Cass explained

"Seriously?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, seriously." Cass answered

"You're the best!" she responded hugging her best friend

The two stood silent for a moment catching their breath and smiling like idiots from _everything _that had happened on this adventure. Cass stared into Sam's blue eyes and Sam stared into Cass's (now) purple ones. They inched closer, eyes now closing, and eventually after what seemed like ages in their minds, their lips found each other's. From behind them, a part from a leviathan fell from a building, silhouetting them in the explosion behind them. More explosions were going off, fireworks in their hearts. As they broke apart Sam whispered to her lifelong friend, "I love you"

All Cass could do was blush as red as a tomato and reply with the same words.

"I love you too."

**HEYYY! BUT WAIT THERES MORE! That's not the end quite yet! There's still (I presume) 2 more chapters left! (Possibly 3?) Follow, favourite, review, or just whatever as long as you enjoy it!**

**OMGG CASS AND SAM FINALLY GOT TOGETHER! ^_^ **

**Last year was telling my friend about the general idea for this (back then future) story, when she asked, "Do the two girls get together? Because I ship it already!" **

**So I thought, 'Why not?' (Ship name Cassam?) Idk but I thought to make this one MASSIVE chapter rather than two small ones! (thats totally why it's taken so long to update… not my laziness…) See you (hopefully) soon!**

**Narla 3**


End file.
